questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Devon Aidendale
Name I know that the strategy guide claims that Devon Aidendale is the canonical name for our hero, but I don't think we should reference him as such nor have the article under this name. The purpose of the QFG series is for you to personalize your character and play through the game, making your own choices - to immerse yourself. Sure, you can pretend to be a Devon Aidendale, but I think it's much more preferable if we just treat this as a bit of trivia or his "default" name, rather than setting his origins and name in stone and making the character feel detached from the player. StoneFrog 02:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think in an encyclopedia the opposite takes precedence. The definite, objective Canon (or whatever tends to be "canon") should be the default, and the player customizations are credited as references. At least it seems to me so, after my experience with Star Wars games. MoffRebusMy Talk 07:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As it is we have created two pages for the hero, the generic hero/Unknown Hero page, and the page for the novelized version of the story. I've always personally chosen to use "hero" in most articles, to make it more passive, except in cases where the novel offers more detail outside the scope of the game (in relationship to the character). Other people prefer to reference the novel directly. I don't see anything wrong with the latter method, though both hero and aiden, should be incorporated into pages together (with at least Hero taking precedence if Devon isn't mentioned).Baggins 15:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh, that makes sense! I've been using Hero to describe non-canon things and player actions and using Devon Aidendale to describe, like, major canon plot occurrences. I never read the novelized version, so I think that's the best I can do. Grahamburger 06:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Listen to the Prophet's words! Corey Cole: 'And by the way, mentions of "Devon Aidendale" and Willowsby (or Willowdale or whatever the name was) drive me crazy. Devon was just the name Paula Spiese chose for her QG hero, and she used him in the strategy guide she co-wrote with Lori. Those names have no "official place in the canon", except of course they've been enshrined on Wikipedia because they're part of a published book. We did not name the hero, nor his starting village, for a reason. We wanted every player to imagine their own hero's background so that the player would really become a part of the story. So it's frustrating when I see other people adopt Paula's fantasy as their own. Still, if that makes the game more fun for you, go with it! ' tenata June 05,2010 :Ya, I pointed that out over in Talk:QFG_Omnipedia:Canon_Policy, there are actually two two timelines going on, the Sierra authorized and published series, and the Coles personal version of the universe (includes School for Heroes). The Coles don't actually own the rights to the Sierra game series, Activision does. :The School for Heroes deviates from the games events in certain details (who becomes King/Queen of Silmaria, the geography of Marete, the geography of Gloriana, ex. Isle of Gramyre vs Albion/Albumen, and the number of women saved from Hades). See also, Gloriana and Gloriana (alternate versions). :I do respect Corey Cole's view though, and its one of the reasons I primarily use "Hero" when describing the hero rather than Devon Aidendale in most articles to keep things passive. :BTW, welcome to the Wiki.Baggins 16:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) On an interesting note, and somewhat related. Apparently it was Lori Ann Cole that actually wrote the bulk of text of QFG5 (most of the games for that matter), and Corey Cole had little direct input into the actual writing. This has created interesting situation where the fan's know "facts" mentioned in the games, but not known/remembered by Corey Cole. In one such situation he couldn't remember that Surria, Inja or Punjabi are locations mentioned in the games. Although according to QF4 Hintbook he co-wrote the text for QFG4, he couldn't remember that Surria was mentioned in the game. :"...the world of Gloriana is just a renaming of Earth locations. So "Fricana" is "Africa", the "Med Sea" is the Mediterranean, "Spielburg" is somewhere in Germany (probably Bavaria), "Mordavia" is Transylvania, etc. I don't think we gave names to any other Asian locations. :What about them? I don't recall either Lori or I having used any of those names in any of the games. In particular, "Inja" is not a name we would have used -- It seems out of style to me. Punjabi is a name we might well have used for India; I just don't think we ever did so. :"Surria" I guess is supposed to be a near-anagram of Russia. I also don't think we ever used that. It's reasonable, but doesn't have the "feel" I would want to use for central Asia. :That said, if anyone wants to use those names in their fanfic or whatever, sure, go ahead. But I don't think we ever mapped any of those areas onto Gloriana in Quest for Glory.-Corey Cole He assumed that the names were non-canon names for countries made up by the fans. He stated that Lori Ann Cole usually changed the names of the places (to make them less earth like) when incorporating them into their universe (although QFG5 is riddled with references to actual Earth locations). He had to be reminded by the fans where the references were made. So it is reasonably possible that he is wrong with how much direct input Lori Ann vs. Paula Spiese put into the Authorized Guide. We'll never really know and at this point it anything said will probably be clouded with hindsight.http://www.questforheroes.com/mattsqfgforum/viewtopic.php?t=569Baggins 10:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Image I don't think this image appears in the VGA ending. Perhaps it was ripped from the game? MoffRebusMy Talk 13:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure its ripped from the game, its definitely not an unofficial image. I'm more curious about the image used in the top left corner with all the main secondary characters of QFG3. I don't recall that image, but its been a while since I played the game.Baggins 18:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I am almost certain it doesn't appear in the game. Perhaps it appears on a game package. MoffRebusMy Talk 18:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, seeing that the image is highly pixellated when viewed in full size (see Rakeesh page), I'm guessing it must have been pulled from the game files. Likely an unused graphic. I'm hoping to replace the image in Rakeesh page with the actual talk box from QFG3 in the future. I'm avoiding using "artwork" from QFG5 since its not hand-drawn artwork but rather low polygon 3-d. The hand-drawn artwork is preferrable where it exists. Obviously with case of QFG1 VGA, its not hand drawn, but at least is aesthetically more pleasing than the QFG5 3-d images (and a step above the original EGA sprites).Baggins 21:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: http://www.legendsofglory.com/QG3Endgame.png[[User:Orion Rezil|Orion Rezil]] ::: The image with Rakeesh, Uhura and the others is in the game files - I ripped it directly from the Shadows of Darkness game files with SCI Viewer. The same goes for the image of Devon used here. While they may not be 'official' in the view that they weren't used in the games directly, they are official art. Also in the QFG1 VGA files was a nice overview of the valley that they didn't use (to match the ending of the EGA with the carpet flying over Spielburg while the crazy credits showed.). There is also an unused character portrait closeup of the Kobold that wasn't used. As forthe painting used for the, above is a direct link to the one ripped from QFG4 The full original picture is hidden in the archives of the SierraGamers Museum, which after about 10 minutes, I was unable to find it. Could be possibly lost since it looks like Ken Williams redid the forums since my last visit. Orion Rezil 19:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) (PS, i hate how this doesn't keep my indenting... I've had to edit this about 5 times >.< LOL ) ::Personally I like that fans are finding some of these hidden unused gems from the games, concept art, and such. Also, often there are hidden information that's pretty cool to find as well, like unused lines of dialogue, etc. While their "canonacity" is a bit of a grey area, its great to see some of the development ideas that went into the games. I thank you for the inclusion. ::BTW, I'm not sure I think the Kobold close up was shown in some preview articles for the vga remake in Interaction magazine, or one of the pack in catalogs. I always wondered about that. Please upload more if you can. We can create some concept art gallery pages.Baggins 19:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, Orion please upload these files. I have heard about the balley overview but I never saw it. The overview should be in the Spielburg page, as well as the Kobold. I don't think it matters they are not "canon". MoffRebusMy Talk 22:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Since asked, I've uploaded the two pictures requested! The Kobold might creep you out though ;) KOBOLD: VGA and EGA overviews of the valley: EDIT: While posting, I noticed that Baggins already uploaded JPG's of these images. These are the lossless PNG's I uploaded. ^_^ Orion Rezil 09:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC)